


Sweetened fall

by The_ultimate_ginger



Series: Loving a genius [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Accidental Kiss, Anime, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_ultimate_ginger/pseuds/The_ultimate_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L wants to put on ice skates when he hates putting on shoes?!</p><p>{{this will eventually be part of a series full of L and reader/OC one shots}}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetened fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly for my friend who is head over heels for L Lawliet from the anime Death Note :)

"Man it's cold!" You said as you made it through the door, your nose slightly red.  
"Thank you y/n!" Your mom called.  
You were shoveling snow because your dad wasn't home and you were too shy to ask the neighbors to do it. You sighed as you looked out the window and saw that a thin layer of snow had already covered up the walk way.  
"Yeah," you said still out of breath, "no problem mom." 

You headed to your room wanting some place to rest and watch T.V. You plopped down on you bed and at the same moment your phone rang.  
"Eeeeeehhhhhhhh," you let out a tired groan. Your face instantly lit up and felt a little warmer when you saw who was calling.  
"Hey Lawliet," you said quietly.  
"Oh!", he sounded surprised, "Hi y/n! But how did you know it was me?"  
You laughed, "I have caller ID genius!"  
"Oh, yes right, of course, hmmmm, uh..."  
Your smile grew. You could almost HEAR the blush in his voice.  
He cleared his throat, "So, y/n, I was wondering. The snow.... Uh hmmm, it's winter and umm, it's 28 out side and water freezes at 32 and.. There's an ice skating place a little ways away from here and-  
"Ice skating!!!" You interrupted.  
"... Is that a no then?"  
"No! I mean yes, I mean no it's not a no. It's just didn't think you liked to do that sort of thing."  
"Y/n, I think I am quite capable... Besides they have yummy candy there."  
You giggled, "Ok. I'll be ready in 20 minutes."

You hung up the phone and let out a little shriek of joy. Ice skating with Lawliet! This day just got a whole lot better. Lawliet and you first met at a book signing and had hung out ever since. You weren't sure when it happened, but slowly, through out the few months you knew him, you completely fell for him. You loved the way he sat, the way he ate, the way he talked, how smart he was, how anti-social he was. But most of all, he was a complete gentleman and he was adorable. When he started asking you out to dinner, inviting you over just to talk, showing you what he was studying to become a detective, and calling you in the middle of the night when he said he felt lonely, you knew you and him were going to grow to be more than friends.  
You changed out of you wet clothes from shoveling snow and put on a thick sweater and a scarf.  
20 minutes (exactly) later, there was a small knock at the door.  
"Hello again miss y/n." Lawliet greeted you.  
"Hey." You said back. You smiled on the inside when you saw he was wearing a thin coat AND shoes.  
You pointed at his feet, "you wearing socks?"  
".....no." He said quietly.  
"Didn't think so. It's ok though, I've got some in my bag. Let's go."

On the bus ride to the skating rink, you and Lawliet talked about random things. Your conversation carried from topic to topic. You could talk to him like you would to your friend from pre-k and you only recently met him. It was almost like you were the same person. You two said enough to fill a small book in a seven minute bus ride. 

"Here's money for my skates," you said standing in the line of the booth.  
"No no I'll pay for both of us." He said pushing your hand away.  
"L, no. I'm paying for mine it's only like 5 bucks."  
"Exactly, y/n, which is why you should let me pay."  
"No! Take the money!!" You took his hand and closed it around the bill. He chuckled and nodded.

You stood at the entrance to the rink waiting for L to finish tying his skates. You decided to go around once while you waited to get used to the feel of skating again. When you made you way back L was standing on the edge of ice holding onto the rail very tight.  
"To be honest, I've never actually been skating." You figured that. You couldn't help but giggle a little at him standing pigeon toed.  
"Ok, c'mon skate with me." He put his hand around your wrist and for a few minutes you half skated half dragged him around the rink.  
"Lawliet, don't stare at your feet or you'll fall...again," you said giggling at his snow covered bottom.  
Soon, he was skating alone side you, slipping and regaining his balance every once in a while and hitting the tip of his skate into the ice causing him to fall on his knees, sometimes bring you down with him. You two didn't talk. You only swayed together and listened to the music and sounds of the other people around you. You slowly felt his hand slip his way down to yours, entangling his long fingers with yours.  
"Is it ok if I hold your hand y/n?" L asked quietly a bit later.  
"Huh? Oh yeah s'fine." You felt you cheeks turn warm. Only he would ask that. 

A little while later, you were told to clear off the ice while the zamboni smoothed the ice. As you waited, you found L's arm around your waist and your head rested on his shoulder. Butterflies were creating a tornado inside you stomach. You continued to skate until closing time and decided to return the skates and buy some candy on the way out. Hand in hand, you headed for the exit. L's skate hit the step to the floor and lost his balance, causing you to bump into his torso. L's back hit the ground and you landed on top of him. You hit him with force and you lips crashed against his. Your muscles tensed, you eyes were wide open and you could feel your heart beating in your throat, ears, and the tips of you fingers. 2 seconds (at most) passed and you pulled away, your lips making an audible "smooch" sound.  
You looked down at his eyes and he looked up, your eyes still huge with embarrassment and your faces still inches apart. All you could hear was Lawliet's shaking breathes. You knew you should say something, apologize, but your throat was too tight. Plan B was to get off the ground but your muscles wouldn't move. All you could was stare into his eyes.  
Something in his expression changed. He no longer looked shocked or embarrassed, in fact he looked quite calm. His hand came up and cupped your face and he lifted his head and kissed you sweetly. Your eyes shut, your body relaxed as you brought your hands to his chest and bunched your fingers in his jacket.  
People were looking, they had to be. You wouldn't be surprised if some took some pictures. But you didn't care. They didn't matter. All that mattered was Lawliet. All that existed was Lawliet. All you cared about was the feel of his lips moving with yours. You never wanted this kiss to end.  
When you finally pulled away, L's eyes were still closed and he let out a small "hmmm". He studied your face (a smile slowly growing on his) and brushed some hair away from your face.  
"Wow" you said quietly.  
L chuckled.  
"People are looking."  
Another laugh, "Yes,"  
"... We, umm, we should get up."  
"Hmmmmm..."  
"Don't you want to get that candy?"  
He thought for a moment. "Ok." He finally said. He sat you both up so you were on his lap and brought his mouth to your ear. His warm breath made you shiver. "But nothing will ever taste nearly as sweet again."

**Author's Note:**

> I was personally internally screaming while I wrote this! :3 
> 
> Sorry if it was dumb, it's only my third fic.
> 
> Tell me what you think?  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> (Ommigosh, I just re-read for the first time after posting it MONTHS ago. God, it sucks. It's really corny but oh well! I had had fun writing it).


End file.
